The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic technology and, more particularly, to a photovoltaic cell and battery integration using 3D integration.
Photovoltaic devices, or solar cells, are electronic devices that convert solar radiation to electrical energy. Electrical energy generated by a solar cell is commonly stored in batteries for later use.
Solar cells and batteries that are known in present solar power systems are separate components with wired connections. As a result, present solar power systems have large losses and further, are not effective at energy management.